Judith Myers/2007 Remake Timeline
Judith Myers is a minor character in the Halloween remake, who is played by Hanna R. Hall. Biography Judith Margaret Myers lived with her mother Deborah, her younger siblings Michael and "Boo" and her mother's boyfriend Ronnie White. Judith cared little about anything except for her own self interests and had little need for her younger brother. She often made fun of him, at one point indicating that he had actually masturbated his pet mouse Elvis to death. On Halloween night, Deborah asked Judith to take Michael out trick 'r treating, but Judith dismissed him, preferring instead to go upstairs and have sex with her boyfriend, Steve Haley. Steve wanted to have sex while wearing a scary Halloween mask, but Judith wouldn't have it. Afterward, the two were talking for a bit and Steve accidentally referred to Ronnie as Judith's father. She was quick to correct him, noting that her real father was dead. A short time later, Steve left the room to go make himself a sandwich and Judith laid in her bed with a set of headphones on listening to "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult. Young Michael, having suffered a psychotic break, came into the bedroom and donned the discarded Halloween mask. Then, he began running his fingers across Judith's leg. Judith snapped to attention, demanding to know what Michael was doing in her room. When he failed to respond, she began slapping him harshly across the side of the head. Michael then stabbed her in the stomach with a steak knife. Bleeding and in shock, Judith scrambled to get away and began running down the hallway. Michael kept after her, stabbing her sixteen more times until she was dead. 15 years later, Michael had stolen Judith's headstone from the cemetery and brought it back to his old house. There he placed the body of Lynda Van der Klok (who was similar to his sister in both looks and personality) under the headstone and later kidnapped their younger sister Angel, taking her to the basement. Following the events of Halloween night 2007, Judith's headstone was eventually returned to her grave. Notes & Trivia * Even though she does have more screen time than the original, this Judith does not have as much importance to the plot as Michael murdered three other people before getting to Judith all in the same day. The only mention she does get post-death is on the scene where Michael brings Laurie and Lynda to the basement and places Lynda under Judith's tombstone. In the second film, Judith was not mentioned at all and only makes a quick cameo appearance in the photographs in Loomis' book and also during the credits. *This version of Judith Myers (Halloween Remake) was created by writer and director Rob Zombie based on concepts originally developed by John Carpenter and Debra Hill. Appearances *''Halloween (2007) *Halloween II'' (2009) (photograph) Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Female characters Category:Myers Family Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1970's births Category:1990's deaths Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Mentioned characters